Sidekicks
by Tasha Teh Fox
Summary: When news of the Titans win over the Brotherhood of Evil reaches four people that wern't supposed to know things start going crazy.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **_Sidekicks_

**Summery: **_When the Titans defeat the Brotherhood of Evil it's no wonder news about them leaks all over the world. But when this news starts to leak out to four certain mentors, things get a little crazy. With Batman with the Titans West, Aquaman and Green Arrow messing up Titans Tower in the East and a world wide race between Kid Flash and Flash – you know there's bound to be complications._

**Authors Note: **_Hiya guys. I know I know, I shouldn't start a new story without finishing my old one first. But seeing as I've got Major writers block on my earlier ones, and I'm stuck in a plot hole for my most recent one, well, I need a fic that's already been roughly planned out. Bear in mind I've been toying with this idea in my head for a while and ideas always look better in my head rather than in front of an audience. On the plus side, I finally get to write a fiction for my favourite fandom – Teen Titans. With a dash of Batman in it what could be better? I'm not a fluent speaker in most of the languages used, so I carefully picked a Translation site. I apologise completely if what I write is wrong. Another reason for writing this fiction is that I'm not very happy with home life. So I'm taking it out on you with a load of badly written Fanfiction, wont it be fun to read? Also I know next to nothing about Green Arrow, Flash and Aquaman other than the JLU reincarnations of them, so bear with me while I research them._

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own, probably never will._

**Random Quote: **

_**Beast Boy: **Uh, what's up?  
**Starfire:** Beast Boy, why are you wearing Robin's uniform?  
**Beast Boy:** Call me…  
**Beast Boy:** …Beast Boy Wonder.  
**Beast Boy:** …Beast Boy Wonder._

_Beast Boy and Starfire_

_Episode: The Quest Act One_

_Season: Four_

_Number: 404_

**Translations: **_For Translations on sentences or words look for ( ? ) this symbol then check the bottom Authors Note. Or for notes just on the story look for a ( ! )_

OoOoOoOoO

It was on every news channel they looked at.

"Adolescente Titánico derrota Fraternidad de Maldad en un asombroso batalla más temprano esto semana!" In Spanish – Mas y Menos were alright with this one. (?)

"Adolescent Titane vaincre Fraternité de Méchant dans une étonnant se battre plus tôt cette semaine!" French.

"Jugendlich Titanisch besiegen Bruderschaft über Arg in ein erstaunlich Gefecht eher dieses Woche." German

"Tonåring Titans nederlag Broderskap av Onda i en häpnadsväckande strid tidig den hår vecka." Hell, even Sweden was in on this report.

The reason for the sudden storm in news reports was a simple knowledge to everyone who hadn't been living under a rock the past few months. When the Titans had defeated the Brotherhood of evil in their secret base, the explosion from the fighting had been heard all round Paris (!). Needless to say, reporters from France got in on this and sooner than later it was all over the Television, no matter what country.

Although they had enjoyed the fame at first, it got a bit tiresome having reporters knocking on their doors at three in the morning – god knows how they got onto the Island. They'd set up camp on the shore, just far away not to provoke the heroes, yet close enough to get juicy gossip for their columns. Things had gotten so bad at one point, that the Titans had not even been able to get out of their front door. Robin and Cyborg had some trouble replacing the Tower's front door after Raven destroyed it when a flock of German's ambushed her on the way out. With busy bodies prying into their personal rooms and old men questioning their style of music, the Titans had had no peace for the past two weeks and were down to currently two members on a mission at a time.

If things were going bad for the West side, god could only imagine what was going on in the East. With a less powerful security system, it was no wonder that Speedy woke up to find hormonal teenage girls in his bedroom around seven in the morning. It was no surprise that Bumblebee had exhausted her stingers by having to blast out each and every one of them at the sound of Speedy's girlish screech. It wasn't the first time they had been subdued to these conditions, in fact when they first set up base they had been confounded by many people from Steel City questioning them. But things had perked up after Aqualad had promised to set the biggest sharks her could find on them if they didn't leave straight away. Mas Y Menos had enjoyed every second of it so they were no help at all.

Honorary Titans across the globe has become no use to the team after they went into hiding from the tabloids after Sweden claimed that Argent and Red Star were having a fling to get back at Herald for dumping her. It was so outrageous that Robin himself had to fly over to where Argent was currently staying to stop her from killing the spokes people. What was worse was that everyone seemed to believe them and Argent, Red Star and Herald had been on the receiving ends of dirty looks ever since. Kid Flash still did weekly patrols and helped out in the West when Plasmus got too much or Mumbo held Starfire and Beast Boy captive in his hat. Jinx had been the one worst affected by the people of the world. As an Ex H.I.V.E member there had been questions of her loyalty – "sure the Titans believed she had turned good," a Dutch spokesperson had claimed, "But look at Terra."

It was a catastrophe; the team was falling apart before it had even had chance to plant its roots. With each tabloid that went too far, another valuable asset to the Titans became lost in a sea of deceit and lies. Jinx had disappeared off the map and Raven was becoming angrier by the day. Robin was over worked and Cyborg found himself constantly charging to keep himself up to speed. Only Starfire and Beast Boy remained the only team member with enough time on their hands. However when the papers started on how Starfire was cheating on Robin with Beast Boy, it started up a whole whirlwind of emotions and it took several heaping bowls of 'The Pudding of Sadness' to get Starfire back to her cheerful self. The boy wonder found himself trekking across the globe to sort out fights between the Honorary members and whoever was stupid enough to get in there way.

To say it was a disaster would be to under analyze the situation.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile…

Gotham city had been low on crime for the past few months. Joker was safely secured in his holding cell in Arkem – along with Harley. Killer Crock and Penguin hadn't been heard from in a while and Poison Ivy was trying to turn over a new leaf so to speak. All in all it was a perfect month in Gotham city and Millionaire Bruce Wayne – other wise known to a secure few as The Batman – was happily enjoying this break.

Bruce stretched his fingers slowly as he grasped a pen in his right hand a scribbled out a wrong mark.

"No, no, no, all wrong." He crossed out yet another line until the page was nothing but gibberish.

"Can I get you some coffee Master Bruce?" the soothing English Butler knocked and entered.

"Please Alfred," he waved his hand, "French vanilla?"

"Of course Master Bruce."

Sighing, he placed down his pen and leaned for the small remote glistening in the morning sunlight. A quick flick and he found himself watching the news at nine. Bruce cocked an eyebrow as he caught sight of a large T shaped tower that flashed luminously in the rain that rolled down the cameras screen.

"Hello, you're watching the New at Nine with me Teresa Johns. I'm here at Titans Tower in Steel City to question a few member of the Titans East."

He felt himself growing more annoyed by the minute as he spotted sight of what looked like a girl wearing a striped bumblebee costume and two young boys with a plus and minus sign on the fronts. What got him to the brink of annoyance was a quick glimpse of what seemed to be Speedy and Aqualad – his acquaintances sidekicks. A quick flick back from the camera showed that this was infact what he had seen. Flicking over the channel, he came across another thing that startled him. _Robin. _There was no mistaking it. The trademark green spandex trousers and the spiky punk hair style. He was talking to a red haired girl and it seemed they hadn't noticed the prying eyes of the public. Not waiting to see if they did, Bruce picked up the phone and dialled.

"Trouble Master Bruce?" Alfred questioned, eying the television with a quick eye.

"You could say that," he mumbled, "Ollie, Bruce, we need to talk…"

OoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: **_Well there you go, the first Chapter of Sidekicks. I think I over did it in the Titans part but hey, reporters are pictured as that in stories and it seemed to be the only way I could use the story plot. I'm sorry if anyone reading is a reporter, don't mean to offend. _

**Translations :**

**Number One: **

_All the following quotes mean basically –_

_Teen Titans Defeat Brotherhood of Evil in huge fight._

**Number Two: **

_I assume this is where the battle took place, correct me if I'm wrong_


	2. Leading Up

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own. Unless I can go back in time, I never will._

**Authors Note: **_Thank you for the feedback people. Now this is where the tricky part comes in, I've been on many history sites and I think I've got the basic history for everyone down, but if I don't please tell me right away and I'll make the necessary changes. _

**Random Quote: **

_**Slade:** I won't stop. Not now, not ever. I am the thing that keeps you up at night. The evil that haunts every dark corner of your mind. I will never rest…and neither will you.  
**Robin:** My friends say…you're not real.  
**Slade:** Oh, I'm very real._

_Robin and Slade_

_Episode: Haunted Act Three_

_Season: Three_

_Number: 305_

**Translations: **_For Translations on sentences or words look for ( ? ) this symbol then check the bottom Authors Note. Or for notes just on the story look for a ( ! )_

OoOoOoOoO

"Ew. Just ew." Speedy pulled a face while looking at the mouldy remains of last weeks chicken roll – they could _never_ eat fish while Aqualad was around.

Placing a gloved hand to his face, he reached into his Pack and pulled out a Buzz saw Arrow. Flipping a small switch on the side (!), he began to hack away at the furry blue invader. Bad idea to say in the least. The heat and spinning blade had caused the mould to erupt, right over an unsuspecting group of teenagers. There was silence for a few moments as everyone tried to gather up enough information to suss the situation out. Then laughter. It came so utterly out of no where that the Titans fell over in shock.

"Yup," Bumblebee angrily stepped out from under a pile of lasagne, "Laugh it up because it's so funny isn't it Mas, Menos?"

"Nosotros didn't hacer ella!" (?) The two of them hurriedly garbled out.

"Then who was it then!" she rounded on Aqualad, the only one who hadn't spoken.

"Don't look at me," he said defensively, "Why would I laugh."

"That only leaves one culprit then!" they all turned to Speedy.

He gulped, "Eh, he he." Speedy put one leg behind him, ready to run. But it turned out he didn't have to.

"That was rich! The looks on your faces." They group of five turned.

Two strange men were standing in the door way of Titans Tower. The first was wearing no top but a pair of tight green pants – not unlike the ones Robin wore – and had long scraggly hair that swept down like a lions mane. The second man was brightly dressed in multiple shades of green. A feathered hat completed the look (!).

Bumblebee and the twins only looked on in puzzled wonder while Aqualad and Speedy looked on in horror.

"Green Arrow!"

"Aquaman!"

OoOoOoOoO

Kid Flash plopped himself soundly on the makeshift couch he had made for the apartment he and Jinx used to share. It wasn't the greatest place to live, there were rats and spiders sometimes – he was glad Jinx wasn't a squeamish type of person – but it was home. Speaking of Jinx, he sighed heavily. He'd been out looking for her again. Beating up the bad guys was just no fun without her witty remarks and biting sarcasm. Kid Flash had been so worried when she had disappeared that he had raced all over the world looking for her. From New York to Great Britain, he had searched high and low, only stopping for a quick snack now and again. He kicked his bright red boots off and watched as they flung themselves to the other side of the room. Ripping his mask of his face, hard enough to leave a mark, he let his bright red hair fall over his eyes. The young speedster dashed into the bathroom and changed into a pair of jeans and a baggy t-shirt and proceeded to his draw. He opened it and pulled out a ring.

"Handy dandy costume holder," he muttered to no one, he pressed his rolled up costume onto the ring and struggled to get it back in. "Only problem is getting it back into the handy dandy costume holder"

He tumbled onto the couch and began a desperate battle with it.

"This is how you spend your evenings? You need a better hobby."

He looked up, head dangling from the top of armrest. When he saw who it was, he fell off in shock.

"Barry!"

OoOoOoOoO

Robin sighed and placed his head in his hands. He seemed to be doing a lot of that nowadays – sighing, everyone did. If he strained his ears enough over the electric buzzer that Cyborg had placed to drone out the noise, he could just hear the loud chattering of the reporters. He looked over the heavy black sheets that had been placed up after they had somehow got hold of a helicopter.

"Um... hey dude…" that one word had given it away.

Without turning round, he spoke, "Yeah Beast Boy?"

"Do you mind if I kinda chill with you for a bit? Cy and Star have gone to stop Cardiac." He was looking nervous and his little elf ears were pointed down – those ears reminded him too much of the pixie shoes he used to wear – and his small point fang was holding his quivering lip in place.

"Sure." That one word was more than enough to send Beast Boy on a one way ticket to heaven.

"Really! Dude!" his hyperactivity was enough to keep Robin staring and he quickly calmed down. "I mean that'd be cool."

Robin turned to him. There was silence for a few moments until Beast Boy struck up a convocation topic. Robin soon joined in and within moments they were talking like it was their last day on earth – luckily Raven wasn't getting any visions of Trigon so it was alright.

"Dude, I can't believe she did that!" Beast Boy had tears rolling down his face.

"I know!" it was about an hour after they had begun their convocation and the topic had suddenly turned onto girls. Robin had just told Beast Boy about how Pantha had – well maybe its best not to get into that.

"Hey, want to go plat some GameStation?" Robin pointed his finger at the main room.

"Do I ever!" Beast Boy yelled. "Race you!"

He ran into the main room and yelped at what he saw standing there.

Robin, who had been walking, heard this. "Beast Boy!"

Getting no reply, he raced into the room, cape billowing behind him.

"Beast Boy what's the mat…" he never got to finish his sentence.

Just in front of a gob smacked Beast Boy, stood one of the greatest heroes in the world.

"Batman…"

OoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: **_Well there you have it. Chapter Two. It's all leading up to the big thing now. The little BB – Robin interaction was for all those fans who wanted to see a little bonding time between the two. For notes on why I chose those costumes for the beginning two, check the notes. Hope you enjoyed it. _

**Translations: **

"_**Nosotros didn't hacer ella!" **– Spanish for But we didn't do it! I'm not sure if this is correct; please say if this is wrong._

_The small switch on the Buzz Saw arrow, I'm not sure if they even have these but I can't imagine them firing them from a bow if they did. _

_The way they look. I went to various history sites for them and basically put together their Justice League and other time period outfits. I was going to have it as a Justice League time line when I realised that would mess up the whole of the Time system as The Flash on Justice League is Wally and an older Speedy appeared on the episode **Patriot Act **not to mention a brief Nightwing cameo in **Grudge Match. **_


	3. Banding together

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own. Never will._

**Authors Note: **_Thanks for the reviews so far. This one is a bit longer because I decided to place in some of the other Titans reactions to the Media, and, something big's going on as well. Look out for it. Also, I took a bit of a leap and searched for the Honorary Titans back history. Hope it didn't fail! _

**Random Quote: **

_**Jinx:** Don't you get it? This is our chance to impress the Brotherhood of Evil. We catch this do-gooder and turn him in; they might even offer us membership.  
**Billy 1:** What's wrong with the way things are?  
**Billy 2:** Billy's right. We don't need a bunch of old goats gettin' in our bidness.  
**Gizmo:** Yeah. Who needs 'em?  
**Jinx:** Suit yourselves. But when I'm playing in the big leagues and you're still robbing parking meters, don't ask me for any favours.  
**Billy:** Y'all wanna build a fort out of sofa cushions?  
**Gizmo, Mammoth, Kid Wykkyd (Nodding):** Yeah_

_Jinx, Billy Numerous, Gizmo, Mammoth_

_Episode: Lightspeed Act One_

_Season: Five_

_Number: 508_

**Translations: **_For Translations on sentences or words look for ( ? ) this symbol then check the bottom Authors Note. Or for notes just on the story look for a ( ! )_

**Pairings: **_As much as I have tried to make this a none romance fiction piece, I have failed. From this moment on these are the pairings I have roughly planned out. Don't like them? Please don't leave flame reviews. There will be some romance but not a lot, remember, most of the time it will be revolving around the main plot – and out mystery subplot._

_RobStar : A personal favourite of mine, but don't worry RobRae fans, there will be some brief fluff._

_Rob/Rae : Like I said above, brief fluffy moments, but for the rest of the stories sake, friendship pairing._

_BB/Rae : As much as I like BB/Terra, I have to admit that Terra is a lump of rock in this story – sigh – and therefore cannot be used. So here's BB/Rae_

_Cy/ It's a surprise : Cyborg will play a big part in this story, however, he will remain behind the curtain for a while. He'll have quite a few pairings, such as Cy/Jinx, Cy/Bee and some Cy/Argent – yes, yes I know WTF? But trust me, he'll have someone by the end._

_Kid Flash/ Jinx : Not one of my favourite pairings, but it's one of the cutest out there. Not sure if they'll stay together._

_Rob/Batgirl : I'm still clinging to the old pairings, but don't worry, it's Rob/Star all the way for me, but we will see some interesting flashbacks and fluff moments from this pairing._

OoOoOoOoO

Now, Titans East had come to face many strange opponents and objects in their brief time together – but nothing was stranger to the five heroes as the two men at the door.

Bumblebee looked at Speedy and Aqualad upon their outburst.

"You. Know. These. Two?" the statement was said slowly, through clenched teeth, her wings began to spark up with anger and Speedy swore he saw flames coming from her eyes.

"Oh, yeah, haven't I told you about GA?" Speedy fumbled with his words.

"No, I believe you forgot to mention him." Bumblebee advanced, "But we'd just love to hear about him and," she whirled on Aqualad, "Don't think I've forgotten you! Both of your friends, wouldn't we Mas? Menos?"

Under the influenced of their Leaders(!) rage, all Mas and Menos could do was nod. They'd seen what she'd done to the many villains that had annoyed her – what she'd done to Cyborg – and they weren't about to get on her bad side.

Catching sight of the men, who by now where looking rather freaked out, (one now identified as Speedy so nicely put it as GA,) Bumblebee straightened up and her voice suddenly turned sickly sweet.

"Would you like to follow me please?" with a dainty smile she made her way into the Main Room and beckoned the six in the hallway to join her.

Without waiting, the rest of Titans East rushed in.

"Arthur?"

"Yes?" the unidentified occupant replied.

"I think we're in**_ way_** over our heads."

Arthur, rolled his eyes. It was amazing. This man could face nearly half of the weirdo's that challenged him with a cocky smile and a witty comment, but when put against an angry girl and a group of teenagers. Well, you get the picture.

Still.

"I think you're right," with a brief glance at each other, the two made their way into the Main Room and prepared for the worst.

OoOoOoOoO

Argent let loose another volley of plasma energy and formed it together into a giant hand.

"I can't." The answer to the former question was simple enough. Well, hopefully enough to make her purser stop asking.

"Aww. C'mon Toni(!) We need you, and I know you want to help."

"Don't call me that!" she waved the giant hand at her friend, "at least not here. Listen, I **_know_** I want to, but there's just so much to do here, and if I'm seen with you!"

"What's that supposed to mean!" He was affronted now. Great.

"I didn't mean it like that! You know I didn't" The giant hand wavered over a heavy package, "It's just, they got the stuff with me and Herald from no where, if they got wind of something with proof.."

"But we're not, you know. Dating."

"I know we're not, but Reporters tend to take things the wrong way. I mean, look at what happened with Beast Boy and Starfire. She grabs him to stop him falling to his death and they take it as a token of their dying love for each other." She made a giant heart and put the hand to it to stress her point. "Fact is, proof or not, they can print anything they want and we can't do anything against it because, oh what was it that reporter said? Oh yes, 'protecting the truth.'"

A laugh, "Is that all you're worried about? Let them think what they want! If we hide away like ya'll are doing, they'll just think something **_is_** going on. See the logic?"

Argent cocked her head to one side. "Never thought of it that way. Fine, I'll come."

"Now alright!" The figure came into the light.

"I just hope you're right about all this Cy.."

OoOoOoOoO

Barry stared. He had expected to find his nephew in one of those high tech towers he had heard so much about, not this, defiantly not this.

"So.." he walked foreword, suppressing a scream as a black rat ran over his foot, with a shudder, he carried on, "Alright?"

Kid Flash, or I suppose we could call him Wally now that his mask is off, stared back, equally shocked. He had expected a massive argument when he came to meet his uncle again, not a 'Alright?'

He and Barry hadn't parted on the best of terms when he said he wanted to go solo. But hey, if he was being civil, he wasn't going to let the moment pass.

"Um..Yeah..You?"

"I've had worse days." The elder sat down.

There was an awkward silence until Barry spoke up.

"So, Jinx, huh?"

Wally jerked, shocked. "How do you know about her?"

Barry rolled his eyes and slide a paper across to Wally, "Page three, paragraph six."

With trembling hands, he picked it up and turned to the appropriate page. His eyes, with help from his powers, picked up the words at lighting speed. He mumbled as he scanned through it, some of the words were rather vulgar and Barry chose to ignore it when they tended to crop up.

"Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit," He'd been spending too much time around Mad Mod to notice that he was picking up some of the villains phrases, "I did make the news papers!"

"Yeah, you also made it on page two and all."

He flipped backed. "Wha? Kid Flash and Beast Boy's flirtatious love?" A picture of Beast Boy hanging onto Kid Flash had been plastered over half of the page, in colour to show the redness of Beast Boys face.

"That's just wrong on so many levels! He was in a cold atmosphere! What was he supposed to look like!"

Barry just laughed, "Kids these days."

Wally glared. "So what did you come back here for? To bring me back to your place? 'Cos let me tell you now, I aint 'coming!"

"I didn't come to bring you back, God knows you're too stubborn for that, no, I came to see if you want to race."

"Race?"

"Yes, a world wide race, prove who's the fastest. If you win, I'll leave you alone and help you find this Jinx of yours."

"And if I lose?"

"You come back to my place and train with me some more, and leave the Titans for now."

The deal had much riding on it, but the thought of finding Jinx was too hard to pass up.

"Deal."

OoOoOoOoO

The purple haired bad luck charm glared.

"No freakin way scuzball."

"Ok, now you're starting to sound like Gizmo," he laughed.

"Don't insult me."

"OK, ok, but please, just say you'll come?"

Jinx sighed, "It's not that simple, what if, what if…"

"See, you can't even come up with an excuse not to, c'mon!"

Her eyes began to light up purple and he backed away. He didn't see her problem himself, it was a simple arrangement, easy enough, and yet she still protested. He looked up to her and gave his strongest puppy dog eyes.

"I'll love you forever and ever."

"Sorry sweetie, I just don't go that way any more."

She turned away and refused to look back, folding her arms and turning her nose up. He sighed, then grinned, no more games. Grabbing at her hips, he picked her up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"What are you doing you big lug! Let me go now you, you!" Jinx hit him with all the force she could muster and let her rage control the object around them.

"No way Lil lady. You're coming with me whether I have to eat my way through these marshmallows."

She cursed for a moment, maybe setting up base in a marshmallow factory wasn't the best idea ever. "Let me go!"

He was humming now, uncaring.

"CYBORG!"

OoOoOoOoO

All previous thoughts of playing GameStation were forgotten as they stood there gaping. There he was. The person criminals ran screaming from, the only one Superman was afraid of. There, in their Living room, standing there like it was no big deal that he'd entered without one of Cyborg brilliant alarms going off.

Robin gulped, he knew this day would come, but he didn't think it would come so soon. Beast Boy was in a state of shock, which Batman had seemed to notice.

"Your friend," Batman spoke his first words since entering the tower and Robin snapped to attention.

"Um, yeah, right." He grabbed Beast Boy's arm.

"C'mon BB, let's talk about this in the Kitchen," forcibly dragging him across the floor.

"Dude!" it seemed Beast Boy had recovered now, "That's the Batman! The Dark Knight, The big.."

"Alright already!" Robin slapped a hand across his face, "I know who he is. I just don't know what he wants, but he better get out of here before the reporters see him. God knows the last thing we need is an article with something like '**Titans bring In the Big League to deal with Reporters'"**

"Uh Rob that's kinda too long to be a news report." At Robin's glare, he shut up.

"I know, but it is the last thing we need."

"Dude, too late, look outside."

He did so and groaned. Along side the sleek black Bat Submarine, were millions of tiny little boats heading towards land. That could only mean one thing, they had a new story to write up.

"Dear god." He rubbed his head.

"Shouldn't we, ya know, go see what he wants?"

Trust Beast Boy to be right, "I guess so, C'mon then. Let's get this over with."

Beast Boy was becoming his normal self again, hyperactive, sure, Batman wasn't his favourite hero, Green Lantern was(!) but still it might be his only chance to meet him. Robin however, was less joyous. _Lord, Why me?_ He thought desperately.

OoOoOoOoO

"Ok ya'll, everyone here?"

"I think we are." Jinx proclaimed

A count of heads proved she was correct. As the crowd of people gathered around the small table began to simmer down, Cyborg made his announcement.

"You know why we're all here, everything's set in motion, now's the time to get it started." He grinned, "So what are we waiting for?"

"Nothing!" Argent piped up and slammed her hand down on the table. "Let's get it ready and in motion!"

"That's my girl!" Cyborg grinned again, everything was ready. He only hoped his plan worked.

OoOoOoOoO

**Authors Note: **_So there we go, chapter three done. I know we haven't got much father than last time with some parts, but trust me, it gets better. Enjoy._

**Translations and Notes:**

_I'm assuming Bumblebee is Titans East's leader._

_Toni - Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti was Argent's name in the comic books._

_Judging from all the Ficlets I've seen that state this, I'm presuming that GL Is indeed Beast Boy's favourite hero._


End file.
